


Khans Want to Fuck Too

by CanisMajorStories



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Dominant, Erotica, F/M, Face-Fucking, Kahn - Freeform, Kotal - Freeform, Kotal Kahn - Freeform, Mortal Kombat, Original Character - Freeform, Outworld (Mortal Kombat), Submissive, realms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanisMajorStories/pseuds/CanisMajorStories
Summary: ****NSFW**** Welcome my dirty minded comrades to the world of Mortal Kombat erotica.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Acquainted

The sun beat down on the two cloaked travellers as they made their way to the gates of the palace. The two travellers had been heavily interrogated by the many guards that patrolled the area around the area. One of the travellers said in a masculine voice, “when we get there, I can presume that you will be on your best behavior? We will be guests, and I expect you to be respectful.” 

The other traveller, a woman responded in an irritated tone, “I give respect to those that earn it, father. You still haven’t told me where we’re going. And when we’ll arrive.” 

“Well actually,” the male voice said as they arrived at gates even more heavily guarded, “we have arrived.” the guards look at them quizzically before standing at attention. A tall and muscular figure in armor exits what looks to be a palace and approaches the two of them. The male traveller pulled back his hood, revealing a middle aged man with salt and pepper hair, and eyes so dark of a brown, that they could easily be mistaken for black. 

“You have arrived!” Announced the figure, approaching the two travellers. “Who is it that you have brought with you Sekh?”

“This is my daughter, Onyx. I appreciate your welcome Kotal.” Onyx pulled back her hood as well, revealing eyes that were not unlike her fathers, albeit, more feminine. “It is good to see you well Kotal, but I am here to ask for your help.” said the man. 

The large man stood in front of them and crossed his arms, and looked down at the through his helmet. Onyx’s voice caught in her throat. She was very seldom speechless, but this was a different situation. This armor clad man clearly had power, she noted that even his headdress appeared to be armored. She stood there silently, and let her father do the talking.

“What is it you need, then?” Kotal asked, looking at them harshly. 

“Well my daughter… Well, a few nobles and their sons have started to take notice of her. They say she is just a woman, and ask for her hand. However, she keeps rejecting them, and they get more and more aggressive. I worry about her safety when I am away.”

Kotal thought for a second, “I suppose she could stay here until then. Is that what you are suggesting?”

Sekh nodded, and added, “I don’t know how long it will be until she is safe again, but I can only offer payment-”

“Payment won’t be necessary from a friend of my father’s.” Kotal replied.

Onyx, finding her voice again said, “I can protect myself. I can fight well. However, I would prefer not to be left alone.” She said, finally looking up at Kotal. She took in his blue-ish grey tattoo covered skin, and met his flaming pale blue eyes. She matched his gaze, and looked at him hopefully.

“Will you be staying for the feast?” asked Kotal Kahn, with an eyebrow raised.

“Regrettably, I will actually have to be going. I apologize for my quick departure, however I am worried about the security at my residence. I thank you very much for taking care of my daughter.” Onyx’s eyes begin to tear up, and her father looks at her sadly. He hugs her, as she holds back tears. After a moment, they pull away.

“When will I see you next?” she asked, swallowing her tears.

“You know I will be back as soon as I can be. This breaks my heart to leave you, but it’s the only way you will be safe. Kotal will take care of you.”

“I don’t need anyone to take care of me. He is offering security.” she corrects.

“I will write you.” Sekh says before pulling his hood back up and making his way down the palace entrance.

Onyx looks back up at Kotal, unsure of what to do next. “Come inside.” he said gruffly, and turned on his heel and walked in. “You are not to interfere with anything here. I will escort you to your room, and return for you when it is time to eat.” She walked behind him, appreciating his muscular and tattoo covered back. Her face reddened when she realized what she was doing.

_ I need to keep this cordial.  _ Onyx thought.  _ I need not forget that this man is the Kahn. But if I’m behind him, he can’t tell that I am looking…  _ She thought, and smiled. He stopped abruptly in front of a door, and turned to her. Disrupting Onyx’s thoughts.

“You will sleep here.” He said. 

“Well where will you sleep?” Onyx asked before she blushed and continued, “so that I know where to go for help.”

“To the guards is where you go for help.” he replied simply, not showing any emotion. He opened the door for her, and left her to unpack and explore her room.

  
  



	2. Somebody’s Watching Me

Onyx looked around her room. It was spacious, with an outside balcony as well. She didn’t yet have anything to unpack. She took off her cloak and set it on a chair by her mirror. All she had was money to buy whatever she needed. She looked out the window, observing the buzz that was a living realm. Onyx went to leave her room, and tried to find an exit to the palace, but she had not been paying attention to where she was going. After wandering around for what felt like ages, she was startled by the authoritative voice behind her. She turned around quickly.

In front of her was what she presumed a guard. “Who are you, and why are you here?” he asked intensely. Onyx recoiled a little bit, and started stammering. The guard continued to stare her down.

“I wanted… to go… o-outside?” She managed to spit out.

“I asked who you were not what you wanted.” the guard barked.

“I am looking for the emperor.” She said, getting a little bit irritated.

“One more time, I will ask. Who. Are. You.” said the guard, glaring at her.

Onyx opened her mouth to reply when she heard a familiar voice call, “Skiv. I require your assistance.” The Kahn walks out and stares Onyx down.

_ I am never speechless. I am never nervous. But why is everybody so aggressive here? I must look like such a baby to them. _ Thought Onyx.

“Onyx. Why did you leave your room? Was there something wrong with it?” he asked.

“Well, no. I just wasn’t able to bring clothes and need to go buy some.” She said, meeting his gaze and pretending her heart wasn’t racing.

The Kahn crossed his arms and looked down at her. In a booming voice he said, “You need to stay in your room. That is where it is safe. Keep your money. I will send people to take your measurement, and they will return with clothes.”

“But what if I don’t l-” asked Onyx, before being interrupted.

“Clothes are clothes. Do you need someone to escort you back to your room?” He asked, keeping the same intensity.

_If that is what she looks like under a cloak, then I wonder what’s under- No. I vowed to keep her safe and nothing more._ Thought Kotal.

Onyx rolled her eyes, and then apologized, realizing that this was different than interacting with other nobles. She should not disrespect her Kahn. “Is there anything to read? Or to do? Maybe have writing supplies? I’m not sure what to do with myself.” said Onyx.

“Skiv, I will handle this.” Says Kotal. “And this time she will stay in her room, correct?” he asks, glaring at Onyx.

Onyx is again, enjoying the view, until the Kahn stops again. This time not outside her room. When the Kahn opens the door, she sees thousands of scrolls filed away. He tells Onyx she had fifteen minutes to grab what she wanted before it was back to her room. Onyx worked quickly, grabbing all the writing materials she needed, as well as as many scrolls as she could carry.

Onyx walked back out to the Kahn, and thanked him for allowing her to look at them. Her excitement was so genuine, that the Kahn nearly smiled. He made sure to maintain a straight face. As they stop in front of Onyx’s new room, she sets down all of her stuff and starts to look through it.

“Onyx.” Kotal called, startling her. “This right here is your bathing area. Keep to one of these rooms or the other, and don’t come out again until I get you.” Kotal said commandingly.

_ This is starting to get irritating. They are treating me like a little girl. I am a woman, with 22 years of experience in this life.  _ Onyx silently seethed.  _ I must admit that the Kahn is a good looking man… My mind will have trouble staying pure. _ Onyx lied down on her bed and started daydreaming.  _ He only made me nervous because he is the Kahn. I have had other men. He is just doing a favor for my father, and I am a burden to him. _

She lost track of time, and there was a knock at her door. When she opened it, there stood Kotal. “There is food on the table,” said the Kahn. He started to walk away, towards the dining hall. When they arrived it was lovely. The food looked delicious. There were others at the table. She recognized the guard that interrogated her amongst other presumably soldiers. 

“Sit here.” Said Kotal, pointing at a seat by the head of the table across from the other warriors.

The warriors stared at her. Some looked her up and down, some just grinned at her. She was getting uncomfortable. “Enough.” said the Kahn, staring down his warriors.  _ I can see what they are looking at _ _ …  _ He noticed that underneath that hood was long pin straight black hair. She was struggling to keep it out of her food, constantly brushing it back. 

One warrior did not back down. “I can hold your hair back for you, but not for eating.” he said.

The Kahn scowled at him. If looks could kill, the warrior would be dead ten times over. 

“I’m not hungry.” said Onyx, getting up and leaving.

“No. You’ll get lost.” ordered the Kahn.

_ I am not a baby. I am not stupid. I know what he wants to hold my hair back for. I am embarrassed, feel like a burden, and want to argue.  _ Onyx turned back from the door and asked the Kahn for directions. He stopped eating, got up, and walked her to her room. There was silence the entire way. When they got to her door, she slipped inside and shut the door without a word.

_ How DARE they say that. I have never felt so belittled. I am never leaving this room.  _ Her stomach growled again. There was a knock at the door. She was tired of this, Kahn or not, this was unacceptable. “WHAT?” she snapped before swinging the door open. There was a little boy there holding a tray of food. He looked a bit scared. He was probably five or six years old. 

Onyx softened and invited him in. “Where did you get this food?” she asked, examining the tray. She looked at the child and wondered if he would become a crude warrior like his elders. 

“He told me to bring it to you! My mama made it, and she wants you to try it!” He said, excitedly. 

Onyx reached out and took the tray, and began to eat. “Who told you to bring it?” she gently asked the boy.

“The Kahn. He said that you travelled from far and must be hungry! Where did you come from?” he asked.

_ Hm. The Kahn sent food for me. A nice gesture that will not go unnoticed.  _ She smiled between bites and complimented the food. Once she was finished eating, the boy picked up the tray and went to leave.

“You don’t have to leave, you can stay.” Onyx gently requested. The boy thought for a moment before leaving the room.  _ There he goes. I can only hope he is not like them.  _

  
  


  
  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wassup, I'm back, and just as depraved as ever. Enjoy it fellow weirdos.


	3. Look At Me Now

There is yet another knock at the door. Onyx opened it quickly, hoping her friend had returned but was disappointed when it was a woman who came in with fresh clothes. She tried to get the woman to stay as long as possible. She didn’t like being locked away, but also did not want the heckling that came with leaving this room.

She decides to strip and run a bath. She hears footsteps in the hall, and then her name is called.  _ It’s the Kahn. Again.  _ She thought before sinking deeper into her bath. “I am in the bath. What do you need.” she snapped.

“Sleep well, we’ll have breakfast waiting in the morning.” said the Kahn before walking away.

After her bath, she prepared for bed, and decided to document her first day in the palace. Once she was satisfied, she slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep.

When she awoke, there was no sound. She quickly got dressed, and then opened the door to leave. “Why are you outside of my door?” she asked the warrior she now knew was named Skiv. 

“I need to escort you to get food,” he said, not looking at her.

“I do not need to be escorted, I know where to go. I am not a prisoner here.” Onyx replied matter of factly.

“Take it up with the Kahn. I take orders from him, not you.” He said, continuing to look straight forward. When they arrived at what had been a bustling dining room last night, it was empty, with only some bread and fruit laid out.

“Where is the Kahn then?” Onyx asked, quizzically. 

“You ask too many questions.” Snapped Skiv.

“I would like to be acknowledged please! I am locked away, and now no one will look at me?” she snapped.

“I will inform the Kahn of your outburst.” Said Skiv, leaving her alone. Again.

She ate and then brought her plates and dishes to what was clearly the kitchen. The woman in there looked at her funny, and Onyx felt even more alone.  _ Why is everything I do wrong? _

The woman realized the hurt in Onyx’s eyes. “Nobody ever brings their plates back here. I always go and get it.” She said, softening.

“Oh, sorry. I just thought it would make things a bit easier, I didn’t mean to do anything wrong.” Onyx said, looking down.

  
  



	4. Wicked Games

She got out of the bathtub and examined her body in the mirror. Was there something wrong with it that the Kahn didn’t like? She had the curves, she had the round and full breasts, she had the shapely ass. What did he want then?

The less attention he gave her, the more she wanted. 

There was yet another knock on the door.  _ How can they be so dismissive, yet persistent?  _ Onyx wondered. She didn’t have time to dry off before there was a knock at the bathroom door. She wrapped herself in a towel and angrily opened it. There stood Kotal… Shocker. “What?!? Why do you keep checking on me? Do you think I’ll run off? Try to hurt you? No. I don’t even want to be here.” He didn’t respond, and Onyx realized that she had his attention.

“My Kahn…” she said with a smile. “Do you like what you see?” She asked, smiling devilishly.

_ That towel clings to all of the right places…  _ Thought the Kahn.  _ But I have to stay strong. _

Onyx revealed in the attention, enjoying him watching her. “Do you want me to drop the towel, my Kahn? Because for you, I’ll do anything.” she continued, wishing she knew what was under that armor. 

Khan snapped back out of it and into his cold self again. “Dinner will be ready soon. Will you be joining us?” He asked a very frustrated Onyx.

“So what is it? Do you think I’m ugly or something?” Onyx interrogated, insulted.

“Wait, I don’t follow-”

“Is that it Kotal? Why you avoid me, and don’t even look at me most of the time?” snapped Onyx. It hit her that she was getting upset at her ruler. But she couldn’t stop.

Kotal was silent. 

Onyx marched past him, and into her room, not even bothering to close the door. “I’m not putting out effort anymore. I’m done. No, I don’t want your dinner.” she said, not used to rejection. She let her  hair back down, and bent over her bed to look through her things before she realized she forgot her brush, she looked annoyed at the Kahn and walked silently back into the bathroom. She reached across him to grab her hair brush.

Kahn was shocked. Nobody spoke to him like this. And got away with it at least. He would punish anyone that got even close to what she does. She was absolutely infuriating. He would surely have punished anyone that dared speak down to him, yet, the punishment he wanted for her was different. Very different.

“Leave.” She said to him. “I won’t press anymore, because I don’t intend to pressure you, but just leave.” 

He just looked at her.

“But don’t worry, your captive’s door and legs are always open for you.” She said, only half joking. She moved to leave the bathroom but the Kahn was blocking it. Onyx was tired of him testing her. “Move. I want to get out.” she demanded, tempted to try to push past him. But if it was a strength test between the two, the Kahn would win.

Kotal stayed in front of the door. “What is your problem?” snapped Onyx.

Kotal just looked at her silently. He watched her grow angrier by the second. She won. The Kahn smiled. Onyx looked confused. He never smiles. This was not quite an evil smile but there was something off about it. He stared her in the eyes, and pulled off her towel. He stood there and admired the woman before him. He slowly looked her up and down.

Onyx felt self conscious but also victorious.

“Suddenly not so confident?” he asks smugly. Onyx just stares. “Your Kahn does in fact, like what he sees. Come here.” he orders her. 

Onyx complies, still in disbelief of what is happening. He takes her into his arms and begins to caress every inch of her soft skin with his calloused large hands. For such a large man, he is capable of being gentle. His hands made their way up to her breasts and began caressing and running his fingers over her hardening nipples. He leans in, and they kiss. It starts slowly, a few prolonged passionate kisses, but quickly escalates to more urgent ones. 

He slipped out of his armor and head dress then moved back to her waiting mouth. He began to kiss and suck on her neck as his hands went lower and lower, until he reached his target. He easily found the sweet spot and started tracing little circles around it, teasing her. After a few more minutes the Kahn stops her.

He removes his lower armor to reveal his manhood. Onyx’s jaw drops. His size was consistent with the scale of the rest of his body. She couldn’t look at anything else, and quite frankly didn’t want to. She looked up at the Kahn, who smiled wickedly. 

“Onyx. Get on your knees to serve your Kahn.”

  
  


  
  


  
  



	5. Don’t Give Me No Lip, Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's up fellow degens! The pandemic is makin shit tough right now, but will try to update more often! Thanks your your patience, ya nasties!

Onyx needs no further encouragement and gets on her knees. The Kahn looked down at her and in a tender gesture, stroked her face. “I’m not made of glass, you don’t have to be g-” She was interrupted by an impatient Kotal pulling her hair. He looked at her, as if making sure this was okay. She nodded.

“I will treat you how I please.” he said. Onyx smiled. “Open your mouth. Now.” Kotal demanded. She opened it obediently, and needing no further encouragement, he shoved his manhood into her waiting mouth. He started to relax and slowly pump in and out. There is a knock at the bathroom door. They both freeze. 

“Dinner is ready. Will you be joining us?” Shouted Skiv from the other side of the door.

_ M O T H E R F U C K ER.  _ __ thought Onyx. She looked up at the Kahn. He pulled out of her mouth and motioned for her to respond. “Sorry, I am in the bath right now.” she shouted.

“Ok. And will you be joining us after that bath?” asked Skiv

“Uhhhh. I don’t know? Maybe?” She said.

On the other side of the door, Skiv rolled his eyes and walked away.

The Kahn pulls away immediately and starts dressing again, not acknowledging the very sexually frustrated Onyx. Without a word, his demeanor shifts back into the cold Kahn that he was before and he slips out of her room. 

_ Well that was very rude.  _ __ Onyx thought to herself. She looked upon the clothes she was given, and had an idea. One that would likely get her in trouble. After a few minutes of “adjusting” her clothing, she made a form fitting dress that tugged her curves in all of the right places. She looked in the mirror content.

Skiv knocked on the Kahn’s bedroom door, and stared at him intensely. “Why weren’t you at dinner, I called for you a half hour ago? Were you not in your room?” 

Kotal started Skiv down, “I had prior engagements that ran longer than anticipated.” said the Kahn, daring Skiv to question him further.

So naturally he questioned him further, “What engagements? You didn’t mention any…” Skiv said, looking at Kotal’s eyes. Then he slowly formed a smug smile, “Unless…”

“Skiv, I am not in the mood for your games.” said the Kahn, brushing past his friend roughly.

Skiv followed Kotal to the dining hall.  _ I _ _ know what that prior engagement was… I wonder if said engagement will resume after dinner. These palace halls echo, so I guess I will find out. Was he in the bathroom with her then?  _ Wondered Skiv, amused at the idea of having interrupted his friend’s “engagement.”

They made their way into the dining hall, where the other warriors that had been there before were. They had been waiting for them to arrive. “What took so long?” Asked one of the warriors. 

Another said, “Well he is never late, and I noticed that the girl isn’t here either…” and started laughing.

“Do you want to eat, or do you want to talk. You may pick one.” Says the Kahn and he starts to eat.

Onyx sauntered into the room, waiting for people to notice her, and was not disappointed by the responses to her outfit. Everybody reacted, except for Kahn. Even Skiv was briefly distracted. Onyx sat next to the Kahn, who said nothing. 

“I see you have made the clothing you were given work,” said Skiv. “You look nice.” He studied Kotal’s face. Kotal shot him a glare.  _ So it was her… Well I mean if he doesn’t like her it won’t bother him, right?  _ Skiv recognized Onyx’s behavior as serving the purpose of aggravating the Emperor, and thought it was fascinating how far he let her push him.

“Thank you, you are quite good looking as well.” replied Onyx to Skiv, noting that the rest of the room was so silent you could hear a pin drop. She snuck a peek at the Kahn who resumed eating. After an awkward, silent dinner, Onyx retired to her bed chamber. There was a knock at the door. Onyx asked who it was, and when there was no response, opened the door.

In charged a very angry Kotal.  _ So I DID get to him. Hmmmm. He looks good when angry, maybe it’ll encourage him to be more rough with me… _

“Why did you make a scene at dinner? It was highly inappropriate.” Asked the hard faced Emperor.

“Was it inappropriate, or did you not appreciate me talking to Skiv?” Onyx retorted. The Kahn looked like he was going to explode. “You’re so uptight!” She said.

“That’s enough.” He snarled. “I am your Kahn. Don’t forget that. I will not tolerate any disrespect.” he continued, getting closer to Onyx.

Onyx recognized this, jealousy. The second she made that connection, she became even more bold, “You don’t tolerate anything!” She hissed back at him. He was silent, and intense.  _ Maybe I took it too far… What will I tell my father? _

“You’re out of control, and thrive off of attention.” mumbled the Kahn before getting up to leave.

“I just want you to know, as my Kahn, that the second you exit my room, I will be checking on Skiv to see if he felt the same as he did at dinner.” Onyx stated.

_ Why does she do this? Skiv can’t have her. He shouldn’t even want her. She is a guest at the palace. A guest with a nice ass though… What is her endgame? She is getting to me and knows it. But every time she says, “My Kahn,” it excites me. _

“My Kahn, please just speak with me.” requested Onyx. 

“You seem to be able to speak just fine with Skiv.” retorted Kotal.

“Why does that even bother you so much? You don’t want anything to do with me. Then leave.” she said to him, staring him down. She knew that nobody else would have been able to get away with talking to him like that. She realized this earlier in the evening during their interaction.

“You aggravate me.” Kotal said, almost showing any emotion. 

“Then why do you keep such close tabs on me… My Kahn?” Asked Onyx. She looked him in the eyes and started to walk over to him. “Could it be that you wanted to pick up where we left off?” she inquired, undressing him with her eyes.

He stared at her. “I told your father I would protect you. Why do you continue to throw yourself at me.” He asked.

She turned around, and started to undo her dress, pulling the fabric off of her slowly, feeling the emperor watching her every move. She smiled. She turned around and Kotal was directly in front of her. “I tire of your insolence.” he said, seriously. 

  
“I apologize if I hurt your feelings, my Kahn, but what is it you would like me to do about that? You never allow me to be alone, and I am only allowed in three rooms, one with supervision.” She told him. He looked at her silently.  _ Does this man have a personality? Because Skiv may not be as  _

_ attractive, but he’s more fun. _

_ Why am I behaving like this to her? It’s true. I do over monitor her. She gets no personal space. I wish she would stop saying, “My Kahn.”  _ He thought, staring at her. “Would you prefer it if I left this room?” he questioned her.

“Do what it is you please, My Kahn-” before she could finish, he covered her mouth.

“I will absolutely do as I please. You will also do as I please.”

  
  
  
  
  



	6. Let's Get it On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to update more frequently, my dearest degens. But, they fuckin in this one, no blue balls like the last one.

Before proceeding, yet again, the Kahn looks at her questioningly to make sure she is ok with this.  _ For somebody so large and powerful to still ask for consent, is not common. He has shown that in many ways he is different.  _ She hoped that she would not be disappointing her father.

There is another knock at the door. “WHAT?” Shouts the Kahn, aggravated at being interrupted. 

“I was just checking on her, but I didn’t mean to interrupt your ‘engagement’” shouted Skiv from the other side of the door. “One of your warriors-”

“You’re a big boy. Handle it.” Demands Kotal. 

Skiv rolled his eyes and walked away.

“Should you go check on that?” asked Onyx.

“No, I’m busy.”

“It sounds pretty urgent..” 

He roughly grabs her and fully undresses her. “I said I was busy.” He stated simply. Letting down his guard a bit. She begins to undress him as well. He kissed her roughly and urgently, eager to explore her mouth with his. Once he was undressed, her hand reached down to grab his dick and start gently stroking at it. Kotal groaned in pleasure, and involuntarily bucked his hips. Onyx pulled away, to get on her knees again. Kotal held back her long hair, clutching it tightly. She opened her mouth and as he eased into her mouth, he let out a deep moan. 

He hits the back of her throat and notices that Onyx appears to not have a gag reflex. This made the Khan smile.  _ Of course she doesn’t have one…  _ His thoughts were interrupted by Onyx spitting into her hands.  _ Uh what is she doing?  _ He wondered. Until she wrapped her hands around his shaft and started to jack him off. She looked up at him through her eyelashes while she twirled her tongue around the tip of his cock. He had his eyes closed and his head back in pleasure.

She kept up this rhythm until she felt his balls tighten and he came down her throat. She looked at him, and swallowed it. He smirked a bit,  _ Of course she would swallow it. I could use that mouth all day, every day.  _ He pulls her up and looks at her. He escorts her to her bed.  __ “Lie down. On your back.” He commanded. Onyx obliged. He kissed down from her neck, over her chest and stomach.

Onyx’s heart sped up.  _ Nobody has ever done this to me.  _ Thought Onyx, as she squirmed anxiously.

He looked at her, before opening her legs, and starting to kiss her inner thigh. He inched closer and closer to her pussy, enjoying the reaction she had to him teasing her. He finally made it to his destination and then hovered there. She tried to reach for his head and he pinned both of her arms down effortlessly. She could feel his hot breath on her pussy.

Taking one last look into her pleading eyes, he dove in. He ran his tongue over her clit, and enjoyed her shiver with pleasure. He went to work on it, caressing it softly, until he pulled away, she opened her mouth to protest until he covered it. “Quiet, the halls echo.” He said. Then he sucked on two of his fingers and slid them into her, and went back to eating her out until she began to shudder with pleasure and was brought to a deeply satisfying finish. He watched her, hoping she was aware that they would not be done so quickly. 

There was another knock at the door, “Skiv. I said to HANDLE IT.”

“Someone is here looking for Onyx.” Skiv said simply. They froze. He quickly got dressed, and told her to hide. She hid in her closet, and could see through a small crack. The Kahn opens the door. They ask where Onyx is and why he is there. He says, “I do not know. She is not a prisoner at this palace. I gave her father my word that I would make her comfortable, I double checked that my orders were followed.” There was an edge in his voice that made it clear he wasn’t open to more questions.

_ Oh yeah, I bet you made her SUPER comfortable, and you will continue to do so after this little visit is over. He did a good job keeping her quiet… the walls echo…  _ Thought Skiv before trying to keep his thoughts pure.

_ I was absolutely keeping her comfortable, until these fuckheads interrupted.  _ He thought. Clearing his head he looked at his guests. “Who are you?” He asked. The man that stood before him was shorter, but tall for a human. About 6 foot two he guessed. He was toned but not muscular.  _ What does this man want with Onyx?  _ He wondered.

“My father is a friend of her father, and I wanted to ask her for her hand in marriage. Where is she?” Asked the man, looking up at him. “I trust that she has told you all about me?” Said the cocky man.

“Are you the reason she needed to move away for her safety? I don’t meddle in her affairs, all I know is the reason she is here.” Said Kotal. She recognized that voice. One of her many suitors… that was the reason she came here. “Have you asked her before?” Asked Kotal, his stance rigid as he looked down at the man in front of him.

“Well I have a few times but she-” he started before he got interrupted by the Kahn.

“If you have asked her multiple times and she has said no, I think it’s best that you move on. Stop harassing her.” spat the Kahn.

“With all due respect-” started the man. Kotal glared down at him, but it made the man more indignant. “With all due respect, I think it’s best I speak to her.” The man said, feigning confidence.

“With all due respect, turn your ass around and leave before I get angry. You have spoken to her but don’t care what she says. Leave. NOW.” Growled the Emperor, staring down the man in front of him.

Her suitor backs down, and the emperor says, “Show them out of this place Skiv.”

Making sure the defeated man was out of earshot Skiv said, “don’t worry Onyx, I’ll let you guys get back to it.” He said. The Kahn shut the door in his face.

“Onyx. Come back out. I want to see you.” He said approaching the closet she was hiding in.

“Or what?” She says, laughing.

He roughly pulls her out of the closet and towards him. _ I can toss her around like a ragdoll,  _ he thought. “I said I wanted to see you.” She seems to enjoy his roughness, which pleased him. Their lips connect and there is urgency and hunger behind their kisses. He ran his hands all over her naked body, starting to strip again as well. He begins to kiss down her neck, sucking on her sweet spot.

“Please fuck me.” Asked Onyx politely.

“You don’t seem to want it all that much…” He said, enjoying her frustration. “Beg for it.” He says.

“Please… Please…” Onyx said, enjoying his attention to her body.

He reached down and easily found her clit and started rubbing light ln circles. “Please what?” He whispered in her ear.

“Please… Please… Fuck me!” She finally spat out. He needed no more encouragement. He laid her down on her bed, and climbed on top of her. He hastily freed his dick from the remainder of his clothing. It was bigger than Onyx had ever taken before. He rubbed his tip at her entrance, before easing in. When she was adjusted, he began slowly sliding in and out. “Harder my Kahn, please!” Onyx said. He very abruptly sped up, moaning her name in pleasure. She began rubbing her clit and moaning his name.

They no longer gave a fuck if the halls echoed. It was obvious. Anyone who would have heard it in the hallways would have already realized what was going on. He pounded her, both moaning. Onyx grabbed his hand and he smiled as she wrapped it around her neck.  _ So it’s like that…  _ As he choked her and she played with her clit she quickly approached her releases.

She moans his name in pleasure and he thrusts a few more times to let her ride it out. “Turn over.” The emperor demands. She complies immediately, and he pulls her towards him, and raises her ass as the rest of her relaxes. He urgently enters her again. Once again starting slow and then escalating to animalistic fucking. He grabs her hair for leverage, and slams in and out of her. As she toys with her clit again, she gets dangerously close to cumming. “Cum for me.” He says with a final tug at her hair and her body is violently possessed by her orgasm. He once again, continues to pound her and like her ride it out. “Oh Onyx…” he moaned. Once it was clear she had finished, he pulled out.

“But you didn’t get to c-” she started before he covered her mouth.

“On your knees, and push your hair back.” He demanded. As he stroked his dick faster and faster it was clear he was about to cum. His hips jerked forward involuntarily, and white sticky liquid splashed across her shapely chest. Nobody had ever done that to Onyx. It felt so degrading to be cummed on. And she loved it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya go, made it extra long, just like the Emperors dick. I tried to avoid making a dick joke but it was just too hard.


	7. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey dudes, trying to post every sunday. Obviously, not quite there. Enjoy fellow degens!

Onyx wakes up the next morning, sore but satisfied. As she gets ready for her day, someone knocks on the door. “Can you send the Emperor out, he has commitments today.” Asked Skiv. 

“Did you check his room?” asked Onyx.

“No, I assumed he would be here still.” Said Skiv.

Skiv approaches the Emperor’s chambers, opens the door and walks in. “You didn’t spend the night with her?” he asked Kotal, crossing his arms in the doorway.

“I do not know what it is that you are referring to, Onyx and I are just friends.” Replied the Kahn.

“That’s funny because I never mentioned the name Onyx.” Said Skiv staring him down. 

“We have business to attend to.” Said Kotal shortly, pushing past his closest friend and leaving the doorway.  _ He is the only one that is able to tease me like that. He and Onyx… _ He thought. He made his way to his dining hall for breakfast, and was surprised to see that Onyx was awake, and dressed. Then noticed she sat between two of his beefiest warriors, and was laughing and touching their arms. When the Kahn announced his presence the warriors’ attitudes changed, and they pushed her arms away from them and went silent. Onyx was frustrated, and got up. Back to square one. Nobody talking to her.

She went back to her room and lost herself in her scrolls, enjoying the reading, and taking notes on new information. She loved to learn new things. She loved to learn about the different realms and their histories. The cultural differences fascinated her as well. She carefully studied the scrolls and after a few hours she had made a comprehensive list of the similarities and differences between the cultures that she had read about the realms so far. Her stomach growled. Her dramatic exit without eating was an unwise one. She rinsed the charcoal from her hands, and went out to the dining hall.

She made her way into the kitchen, and greeted the woman and her son that were the first comforting people she had met in the palace. She chatted with them, and told the little boy all about the different realms. They must have chatted for at least fifteen minutes, but Onyx was reminded of why she came down here in the first place when her stomach growled indignantly. The lady let her make her own plate now, directing her where things were, as clearly it was what Onyx preferred and was more comfortable with. As she sat there and ate, the little boy asked more and more questions. Once she finished eating, she brought her plate back to the woman.

The little boy kept asking questions, and Onyx stopped him and said, “I think we are friends now! Can I know my new friend’s name?”

The little boy looked at the floor shyly, Onyx approached his mother. “I will introduce myself properly, I am Onyx, and I am happy to have made friends here. May I ask your name?”

His mother looked up and smiled and said, “Zineah, that is my son Obie. He doesn’t normally like strangers.”

“Well anytime either of you two would like to see me, chances are that I'm confined to that room. In

fact, I should go back now.” Said Onyx with a laugh.

Obie looked at her and took a step forward. “Do you want to come with me?” She asked him sweetly, she adored kids. When he nodded she said, “Ask your mother if that is okay.” she continued.

Zineah said, “absolutely, I’m sure he is bored of watching me cook and clean.” She wiped her hands and said to Obie, “you can stay until dinner time.” 

With that, Onyx and Obie started walking to her room. She asked how old he was and he stopped and put up five fingers. Then they held hands and continued to the room. When they arrived, Obie was looking at all of her scrolls, trying to decipher what those scribbles meant. She started reading them to him, as he pointed at words and asked what they meant and she would tell him, delighted to have 

someone as interested in the history as she was.

Hours flew by, and then there was a pounding at her door again. Obie cowered a bit, scared by the abrupt loud noise. She picked him up and balanced him on her hip and answered the door. Skiv was surprised to see Onyx holding a child, and smiling. Until she fixed her eyes on his face. The warmth was gone, and her smile soured into a glare. “Why are you interrupting us? We were very busy.” Onyx asked flatly. Obie looked just as confused about her change in attitude as Skiv.

“It’s dinnertime, and he has to go back to his mom.” Skiv said.

“Sure, but you’ve been here your whole life.” Skiv rolled his eyes knowing there was about to be an issue. “What is his name? His mother’s name?” Onyx interrogated him. Skiv walked away, and Obie shouted his name down the hall after him. They rinsed their hands and once they closed the door, Onyx turned to him and said, “I’ll race you!” And they both ran down the hall giggling. They made it to the full dining room where it was pure silence and they stopped laughing.

“Why are you running in my hall?” Asked the Kahn authoritatively. Obie ran to his mom who stood wide eyed in the kitchen.

“I was the reason we ran, please leave him out of this.” Said Onyx softly.

The Kahn had never seen her with the smile she had when she was with that child. He hadn’t seen her genuinely smile before. It was nice. He noticed how quickly her mood changed when she saw him, and for some reason it kind of bothered him. “Neither of you are in trouble, but the floors are slippery and it isn’t safe.”

Onyx was mortified at being called out, and picked up her plate and ate it in the kitchen, sharing it with whoever was hungry. The warriors were impressed at how many plates she got for herself given her body shape. There was so much food, why not share it instead of letting it be wasted. Once she was done and it sounded like they were too, she walked out and started gathering dishes.

The Emperor looked at her quizzically, but didn’t say anything. A while later, once they were done, Zineah and Obie said their goodbyes, and as he walked away, Onyx heard Obie try to persuade his mother that he didn’t need a bath. The other two people that worked in the kitchen seemed like they did not want to interact with her, that they felt they had already gone too far in sharing food, and she respected that but waved goodbye.

She smiled, reflecting on the day. It had been the first good one in a while. As she made the walk to her room, she happily looked around the halls that were beautiful. It was dark now, but maybe when the warriors weren’t training, she and Obie could run on the field. She would ask Kotal about it tomorrow. 

As she was getting ready for bed, there was a knock at her door. She opened it and her Kahn pulled her into a deep kiss. He was startled when she pulled away and asked what was wrong. “Your soldier’s don’t want to interact with me and you berated me like a child in front of everybody. And you scared Obie.” Kotal looked at her blankly. “Ah so you don’t know your kitchen staff’s name either. Two of them will not interact with me and I believe it is your fault. Skiv doesn’t know their names either. Go kiss him instead.” She said, closing her door.

He put his foot in the door. What had changed since yesterday? He wondered. “Why are you this upset?” And why did her demeanor change when she saw me, he pondered. She opened the door and just looked at him.

“I feel like a prisoner here, and nobody wants to talk to me. Please leave.” Onyx said, looking away.

He wasn’t normally bothered by other people being upset, with the exception of Skiv. He wanted to make her smile, like she did when running around with Obie. He walked into her room and looked down at her as she sat on her bed. “You can’t run in the halls, but you and Obie can play outside while the warriors are out there exercising.”

Her face lit up. “He’ll be so excited!” she said. Then remembering who she was talking to, her demeanor changed back. “Talk to your warriors about acting weird towards me.” Then remembering who she was talking to, she said, “Please.” 

“I will see to that,” he said, getting up to leave.

Onyx tugged at his arm, “Please stay.”

  
  
  
  



	8. Seeing Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: SEXUAL ASSAULT AND VIOLENCE
> 
> Do not read if it will trigger you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: SEXUAL ASSAULT AND GRAPHIC VIOLENCE
> 
> Disclaimer: Recovery from sexual assault is a long and difficult process, and downright awful. This is not much of an accurate portrayal of the healing process. It is a story. If you have been sexually assaulted, please get help. It's a traumatizing experience.
> 
> National Sexual Assault Hotline (US): (800) 656-4673  
> Department of Defense Self Helpline for Sexual Assault (US): (877) 995 – 5247
> 
> More resources here: https://www.rainn.org/international-sexual-assault-resources 
> 
> If you will be triggered by this, please stop reading this chapter. One more time:
> 
> TW: SEXUAL ASSAULT AND VIOLENCE

“I have a busy day tomorrow.” He said, pulling his arm out of her grasp. “I will check on you in the morning.” He continued, and left.

_I can’t get too attached. I already crossed a line when I fucked that pretty mouth of hers, and pounded her into oblivion._ He thought. He caught himself remembering the night before, and tried to focus on other things. He undressed, and then realizing he couldn’t sleep without it, he started slowly stroking his cock, and debating visiting her again. _No. I have to set boundaries for myself. She is not mine. Although I want to pull her hair and make her mine… She seems to want that as well._ He caught himself again. He came and then cleaned up, and fell asleep.

The next morning, he lightly knocked on Onyx’s door. When there was no response, he opened it. _She looks peaceful when she’s sleeping… Not that it matters._ He thought. He left and sent somebody to wake her up and went downstairs for breakfast. She eventually came downstairs and her hair was messy still, and she clearly didn’t care. She didn’t even look at him or acknowledge him. She went straight to the kitchen, and on her way there that child, who he remembered to be Obie ran up to her. She picked him up with another genuine smile and they talked about who knows what. 

_Seeing Obie is the highlight of my days, he and Zineah are my saving grace._ “How about we play outside today?” Onyx asked Zineah and Obie.

Zineah laughed and said, “he would have more fun with you than me, that’s for sure.” Onyx ate breakfast and bid Zineah and the other cooks good day, and they went outside.

“I’ll race you to the other side of the yard!” Onyx said to Obie, who she obviously let win. After running around to take a short break they decided to draw each other. As one of them was a child and the other an awful drawer, they looked terrible, but they loved them. Then after another race they chased each other until they were both breathing heavy.

To slow their heart rate down, they wandered around the training grounds, walking around the perimeter. Onyx decided to push it, and they went to the garden where they picked flowers and made a beautiful bouquet for Zineah, and another to put in the middle of that large table that they all ate at. Obie excitedly said he wanted to give his mother her flowers, and she watched happily as he ran indoors.

When he ran back out, happy to tell Onyx that his mother loved her flowers, she was gone. They had been playing hide and seek so he looked around, laughing and telling her he’ll find her. After he had cleared every hiding space he got worried and started screaming her name and running around. He interrupted the warriors taking their meal break to ask if they had seen her, but they were no help.

Now crying, with tears running down his face he runs to his mother, but is stopped by the Emperor. “I told you it was not safe to run in the halls.” He said aggressively. He realized that the child was in hysterics, and awkwardly walked him to his mother, not knowing how to handly the devastated child. 

Zineah dropped what she was doing and hugged her little boy, wiping his tears away with her hands. “What’s wrong?” She asked, he didn’t respond. “Where’s Onyx?” She asked and he sobbed harder.

“Not here! She’s not here!” He mumbled, unable to breathe enough to continue.

“But you were just playing hide and seek! Maybe she was hiding.” ZIneah said calmly and hopefully.

“She wouldn’t come out. She always comes out!” Whined Obie, devastated. Zineah’s blood ran cold. Something was wrong. She picked up her child, tearing up as well, and busted into the Emperor’s meeting room. He looked at her with agitation, and then concern. “ONYX IS GONE!” wailed Obie.

_Children and their hysterics are unbelievable._ Thought Kotal. 

“She left me in the field by myself!” Obie said, sniffling, and covered in tears and snot.

The Kahn’s eyes widened. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

And they were correct.

  
  
  


When the other warriors went back to what they were doing, two stayed behind. Onyx greeted them, still elated from her fun afternoon. They had a bad look in their eyes, and a shiver went down her spine. Panicking, she ran into the armory, and shut the door. She only had a second to grab something, and so she did. She grabbed a dagger, and realized it was useless against two armored men much larger than her.

They busted in and grabbed her. The dagger fell from her hands. She punched, kicked, bit, but they were armored. One held her down while the other tore her top. Tears ran down her face as she realized nobody could hear her scream over the clashing of swords and shields. They roughly grabbed her breasts all the while laughing. She tried to look around for a way out. As one of the warriors began to undress, she saw an opportunity. She took a deep breath and told them what they wanted to hear. She said that she would cooperate, no fighting, as long as they let her undress herself, as she liked this dress. And that they should undress, and she would give them what they want and more.

They spit on her and said, “Of course you do, you nasty bitch.” She held back tears, focusing. As she bent over to slide her feet out of her dress she grabbed the dagger. 

“One of you should watch the door so nobody comes in and I can satisfy you one by one…” She said seductively. Thinking with the wrong head, one warrior faced the door to keep watch, and the other warrior who was out of his armor stood there. She pulled him into a deep kiss before slitting his throat, absorbing the sounds he made in her mouth. Blood splashed all over her naked body.

Mistaking the gurgles and moans of a dying man for sexual ones, the other warrior mistook them for sounds of pleasure. She slowly laid him down, and then approached the other one. “Close your eyes and just enjoy this…” She says, as she walks over him. The other warrior complied. Heart beating out of her chest, she says to keep his eyes closed, and pulls him into a deep kiss. Onyx slit his throat once again absorbing the noise, and the last thing he saw was her blood soaked naked body, as the life left his eyes.

Now that she was safe, she felt she hadn’t done enough. She started sobbing, her dress in ruins. They didn’t feel dead enough to her. She kept stabbing each over and over, tears streaming down her face and mumbling unintelligibly. The door opened. A warrior who was laughing opened the door to the armory and stopped laughing. She was straddling one of the bodies still stabbing until she was too exhausted to continue. He said, “go get the Kahn.”

As the Kahn, Zineah, and Obie looked for Onyx, he was approached by one of his warriors. “Kahn s-.” the visibly upset warrior was interrupted by the Kahn demanding he goes away because they are looking for Onyx. He said that he had found Onyx, and Obie excitedly asked to see her. 

“No, it is best that you do not see her.” Said the warrior. “I will take you to her.”

Obie lost it again, upset that she was clearly hurt. 

Once the Kahn made it to the armory, nothing could prepare him for what he would see. It was a bloodbath. Onyx straddled one of the dead bodies and kept stabbing it with both hands until she fell over and cried. He called her name, and on the third time she turned around, and wild eyed, pointed the dagger at her Kahn. “Don’t touch me. None of you touch me, NEVER TOUCH ME.” She shrieked turning back around to resume her stabbing. He spoke but she didn’t listen to him.

He told his warriors to fetch one of the cooks from the kitchen, the one with her son. When they asked for Zineah, her face drained of blood. Obie asked if he could see her too, and was upset at the thought of being left behind. “They will take care of you. Look at all of the scrolls! Imagine how much you’ll be able to tell Onyx!” She said, trying not to let her terror show. Obie stuck out his tiny hand and one of the warriors stared at it before realizing he wanted to hold hands. They walked away, Obie still crying.

Nothing could have prepared Zineah for what she was about to see. She opened the door and watched as a once gentle soul repeatedly stabbed a very clearly dead body, naked, and sobbing. ZIneah tried not to cry too. She gently called her name. As if she had yelled her name, Onyx turns around, wild eyed and still straddling the dead body, and points the dagger at her. Zineah said her name again and Onyx looked angry and confused before registering who it was. Zineah gently approached her, and Onyx slowly dropped her dagger. She ran into Zineah’s arms and cried, covering her in blood as well. Now seeing the warriors in the same armor as her assaulters, she grabbed it again.

She quickly got up and pointed it at the Kahn and his warriors and said, “Go away. I’ll kill you. I’ll kill all of you!” She shrieked. “Your armor couldn’t protect you!” She shouts at the corpses. Kotal realizes that the armor is triggering her aggression and tells his warriors to leave, shocked that someone had threatened his life and lived. 

“Make sure Obie stays upstairs please. He cannot see her like this.” ZIneah said as she hugged Onyx and tried not to gag as she rubbed her blood covered back. One of the warriors returned with a new set of clothes, unprompted despite being shot death glares by Onyx. After a while, the Emperor finally leaves and Zineah helps Onyx up, and dresses her. She runs her a bath, continuing to make sure that Obie is locked away and wouldn’t see the bloody footsteps. Another staff member nodded in reassurance that he would clean it up.

After her bath, Onyx will drink but not eat. She flinched at any sort of movement towards her. She only interacted with Zineah, and the other women at the palace. This goes on for days before Obie makes it to her door and knocks. Onyx looks at him for a second, and his dazzling smile before he runs up and hugs her legs. _Obie._ She thought, finally getting something in her head. He keeps asking what is wrong, and Onyx picks him up and hugs him as he babbles away about stuff he learned, bothered by her inability to focus. 

One day he looked up at her and said, “Onyx, do you not want me anymore?” tears welling up in his eyes. She wiped them away.

“Of course I want you, tell me more about what you learned.” She said to him. She spent a lot of her days helping in the kitchen, and one day a warrior came in. She had been chopping something and looked up, and raised her knife at him, and he backed out. Obie asked if she was okay and she snapped back to reality.

  
That night as she laid in bed she heard a knock at her door. She opened it and saw the Kahn. She looked at him, with eyes full of hurt and fear, and her words drove a dagger through his heart. “You didn’t stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I am trying to publish a new chapter weekly. This is my first post on this website. Remember that I am human and don't be a dick.


End file.
